


Waiting in the RV  (Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Just for fun





	

"I want a balloon."

"Chill out Daryl, now help me clean my kantana."

"But I want one."

"Enough with the balloon already. Geeze, all that time on the motorcycle scrambled your brain. Abe, come here with me."

"Rick, that's really gross. Lori's been dead a long time. Do you know how stupid you look right now?"

"Well, that was fast. I hope you didn't make a mess in the bathroom. You know, I do believe that bathroom sex in an RV can be...."

"SHADDUP, Mullett!"

"Rick, pull your pants up. Lori isn't there."

"I want a damn balloon!"

"Love the hair thing, by the way 'Chonnie. We totally rock this."

"Dafuq?"

"Watch your fucking mouth. Christ, Abe...you just had to stop at Taco Bell for lunch."

"I do believe that eating spicy foods have nothing to do with gas..."

"That's strike two, Mullett"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I am a large man..."

"Pfft...don't flatter yourself. We were done before we started."

"Anyone see this? It's Justin Bieber naked."

"Was he in the pool?"

"How'd you get that picture?"

"On my IPhone 6"

"DaFuq?"

"Yeah, I do believe we are in the internet age."

"We haven't had Internet for years."

"I do believe I can make a phone call."

"Do it! Get us help!"

"It ringing...... Hello."

She grabbed the phone "Help...help...who is this?"

"this is Jake, from State Farm."

"That's it!!!! The two women held him down, one armed with her kantana, the other a pair of scissors. He was screaming, of course, and everyone just watched."

Later, he was crying, holding the remains of his mullett, They didn't have to do that.

Epilogue;

Abe used the phone to get rescued from the movie set they were stuck on; Ishtar 2, electric Bugaloo.

Rick and Lori's ghost were still going at it

Eugene got PTSD counseling for the loss of his mullett.


End file.
